


Getting messy

by Peggy_Gaugh, Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese version of Getting messy by Valinde (Valyria)</p><p> Sam很担心而Cas和Dean玩起了色情秀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting messy

作为一种后见之明，当Castiel的门被一个六尺四英寸的拿着重武器的穿着格子外套的留着长发的alpha撞开的时候，Dean可能本不应该这么惊讶。

他的手机已经没电了，大概两天那么久了，而在那之前的十二个小时，它一直在Castiel卧室的角落Dean的探员西装下面疯狂的震动着。

所以没错，Dean本应该根据这些推断出他的弟弟会以为他被锁在了某个可怕的地下室或者在哪个怪兽的巢穴里流血不止，或者其他什么事，因此追踪他的

行踪。但是他有些分心了。现实就是那些关于标记过程还有蜜月期一样的沉浸在对方的荷尔蒙中不停地做爱的故事并没有像Dean曾经觉得的那样夸大其词

。因为妈的，距离他找到他的灵魂伴侣已经过去三天了，上帝知道他们做了多少次，而他却还不能让自己意识清醒。

所以当Sam一只手举着上了膛的点四五，一手拿着猎魔刀冲进来得时候，他的反应更接近于“哦！我该想到的”，而不是更加合适的那一种“哦天呐，我的

重武装的弟弟觉得我的灵魂伴侣是一个连环杀手或者怪物。”

Cas还是很幸运的，因为现在Dean的老二正插在他身体里的景象使得Sam退后了一步，而且他也并没有不经大脑的就打光一梭子子弹。这使得Cas有时间在

Dean的身下挣扎呻吟了一下，不幸的是，他的这些扭动的行为使得Dean的阴茎在他的身体里又射了一次，他除了大吼一声“Sam！”之外，用来作解释的智

商早已经跟着他的精液从下身一起射出去了，“别……”

“Dean！”Sam大声叫着，声音里带着点困惑。“这他妈怎么回事？”

他听起来不怎么高兴。Dean用尽全力，他真的做了最大的努力，重新集合了一下他的脑细胞，回答道“Sam！”他控制自己没有发出呻吟声，因为，妈的，

就算是在现在这么囧的状态下，Cas的身体还是他的老二进去过的最美好的地方，尤其是在他的身体紧咬着自己的结的时候，真的没法集中精力说话。他用

了不朽的毅力才固定了他的伴侣的屁股，不让他动弹，然后艰难的说出“这是Cas……我的伴侣……”

接着为了奖励他自己的约束力，他开始在Cas的身体里研磨起来，微微的画着圈感受着膨胀的结得到的美妙的压力。Cas呜咽了一声，然后清了清喉咙，转

过头“Dean，”他说道，很明显很尴尬。

Dean呻吟了一声，然后控制住自己不再乱动。很明显Cas是对的，标记你的伴侣可不是一个给别人观赏的比赛。这并不公平，虽然——Cas，因为占据阴茎

并没有插在一个紧致的像钢圈一样的人的身体里的优势——比Dean更容易保持冷静的思维。

“我是Castiel，”他说道，努力让自己听起来非常冷静，鉴于现在他面临的这种“屁股里插着根老二/脸上顶着把枪”的局面。虽然他的声音非常的嘶哑

。这使得Dean得意了起来。就算现在的局面如此尴尬，他还是要承认他脑子里那部分愚蠢的alpha本能还是非常高兴向Sam炫耀他美好的伴侣。鉴于想起了

他的伴侣有多么的美好，Dean忍不住又圈住Cas的屁股动了起来，只是动了几下，让身下的人又发出了一声美妙的低吟。

Cas试图无视Dean的动作“Dean的伴侣，”他继续说道。Sam皱着眉，怀疑的看着他，但是只少还是放下了手中的点四五。“你一定是Dean的搭档吧。”

哦糟了。

Dean很高兴他现在已经无法思考了，他已经完完全全的忘记了他编来骗Anna也因此骗了Cas的FBI的事情了。事实上，他看了一眼右手边，没错，Castiel，

在他这几天里为数不多的一个清醒的时刻，去门外拿他的姐姐留在那里的一袋子润滑剂和一些成人玩具的时候，小心翼翼的把Dean的证件和枪套放在了床

头柜上。

Sam抬了抬眉毛给了Dean一个不以为然的表情。由于Cas在被整个人翻过去的时候并不能看到上面发生了什么，Dean耸了耸肩，然后无助的指了指自己的下

身。

他的弟弟翻了个白眼，把枪收回枪套里，“好吧，很明显我的搭档——”他瞪了一眼Dean。“并没有什么危险，所以我就把时间留给你们俩了，”他说道

。“我在旅馆等你，”他对Dean说，“我找到了案子的一些新的线索，所以给你的手机充上电。”

“没——没问题，”Dean回答道。

Cas瓮声说道“我有你能用的充电器，”他提醒Dean，努力让他自己听起来只是有一些气息不稳。

Sam最后再给了Den一个“你他妈在逗我”的表情，充满了撞破自己的兄弟在做爱的恐惧和恶心，然后离开了卧室。一分钟以后他的声音从门口传过来——

“顺便一提门锁坏了……呃，抱歉了？”——然后是们的响声，听起来应该是Sam在试图锁上门，然后脚步声消失在了走廊里。

然而他的气味，以各种慢攻击性的alpha的味道，还回荡在空气中，即使这是他弟弟的气味，还是激起了Dean本能的好战因子，他才刚刚配对，闻到他的伴

侣身边有别的alpha的味道使得他的牙齿都尖利了起来。

Dean直到用全身把Cas紧紧压在床上，按进床垫里才意识到自己做了什么，Cas火热带着薄汗的身体伸展出一道漂亮的线条，闻起来尝起来都那么的美好。

Cas呻吟了一声弓起身体去抓Dean的头发，想把他拉得更近一点。Dean的唇落在他的肩膀上，他的牙齿在他的皮肤上轻轻磨蹭，晃动下身又在Cas的身体里

动了起来，他的结在Cas紧致的身体里不停地研磨，不断地刺激着他的前列腺，让Cas在他身下抓紧他，扭动着身子，这是他能感受过的最美好的东西。

Cas把一只手伸到自己身下，撸动自己的阴茎，直到再一次迎来高潮。Cas精液的味道，浓厚的从Cas身上传来，使得Dean再次呻吟一声射进了Cas已经滑腻

不堪的后穴。在遇见他的灵魂伴侣之后这已经不是第一次了，Dean觉得能和一个alpha一起享受高潮的快感是一件美妙极了的事情。

对这一刻感到满足极了，Dean倒在了Cas汗湿的背上，额头抵靠在他的肩胛骨之间。他们都沉默了一会。

“这可能是我一生中经历过最尴尬的事情了，”Cas说道。

Dean哼笑一声“谁说不是呢，”虽然在他心里，他更加庆幸Sam并没有在自己被上的神志不清的时候闯进来。因为，没错，被人围观在上别人，跟被人围观

被上比，简直不值一提。而且，该死，他该怎么跟他弟弟解释自己的伴侣是个alpha？上帝啊。他永远也不会忘掉这件事了。

最后一轮没有持续多久，因为情绪全都被Sam的到来破坏了，所以Dean的结并没有像原来那么持久。大概只用了十五分钟，他就轻轻地从他的伴侣身体里退

出来了。在Dean出来的时候，Cas发出了一声带着痛苦又带着愉悦的呻吟，他的后穴红肿张开，里面都是Dean的精液。这景象太刺激人了，Dean的alpha本

能瞬间又让他得意的哼了一声，“嘿，看哪，我把我配偶操的多好，”接着Dean瞬间又发情了，而他的老二还没有硬到可以重新插进去，他把两只手指伸

了进去。

Cas抽了一口气弓起身体，他的后穴紧紧地吸住了Dean的手指，然后瞪了他一眼。“Dean，”他生气的说到，扭动着身体想要推开他。

Dean只是回给了他一个笑容，动了动手指，检查一下Cas已经被操透了的后穴。“哦，你爱死这个了，”他调笑道。

他的配偶已经朝他嘶吼了，但是他并没有再次用肘击把Dean扔到一边，所以Dean把头靠在了Cas有着细碎头发的颈边，呼吸着他的气味，手还在他的身体里

轻轻按摩着，享受着他的精液深深埋在他的配偶的身体里的快感。虽然感觉上很奇怪，把Cas圈在怀里，缓慢的感受着他伴侣填满了精液的后穴，有点……

浪漫。或者说，缠绵，或者什么的。让他觉得温暖而暧昧。

直到，最终Cas愤怒了，怒气冲冲的躲开了他。“住手，”他低声说道。

Dean只是笑着慵懒的伸展了一下身体，保证Cas看到自己最迷人的一面。他还把自己濡湿的手指在小腹上划了一圈，留下水淋淋的污迹。

“你真是不可理喻，”Cas对他说，虽然红了脸，所以Dean很确定Cas实际上是很享受他们这种性爱过后的小情趣的。Dean满满得意的看着他的伴侣站了起

来，小心翼翼的走到浴室去清理身体。Cas美好的肉体上充满了淤青和吻痕，整个人乱糟糟的。如果Dean不知情的话他一定会以为他是一个刚刚结束发情期

的被喂的很饱的omega。而Dean就是那个让他变成这样的家伙使得Dean的满足感爆棚了。他选择性的无视了自己其实在被Cas上了那么多次之后其实看起来

也差不多。

伴着淋浴声Dean小睡了一会。

Castiel重新出现的时候身上带着沐浴露和洗发水的味道，Dean很努力的压制住了重新把他弄得乱糟糟充满自己的气味的欲望。虽然费了一番功夫。尤其是

当Cas伸展的像一只猫一样，在Dean看来根本没必要把身体扭成那样的穿上一条牛仔裤的时候。

他清了清嗓，警告自己家老二规矩点。如果他要是再暗示点什么的话，Cas绝对毫不怀疑的认为这该是他自己的主场了，在Dean让他上自己之前绝对很难搞

定。而他娇嫩的小菊花今早已经被捅过一次了，暂时不想再来一次。

“呃，你是干什么的来着，Cas？”他问道，试图分散自己对Cas只卡在臀瓣上的牛仔裤的注意力。并且Sam的出现让他意识到他应该和自己的伴侣谈谈。早

点总比太迟了好。

“我现在是Sandover公司的法务会计，作为咨询。”Cas回答道。

Dean想起了之前Anna跟他提起过的‘Sandover’，一个无聊的大公司之类的，但是Cas说的其他内容他就听不懂了。“啥会计？”

“法务会计，”Cas回答道，“跟普通会计不太一样，我是调查商业诈骗的。”

这听起来无聊极了，但是还是比纯数学什么的有意思点。“听起来好厉害，所以，就像，你负责调查那些试图瞒天过海的人？”他问道。

“差不多吧，”他说道，“我听你搭档提到了旅馆，所以你不住在这里？”

Dean清了清嗓，“呃——没错，我们经常到处出差，哪里有案子都去。”

Cas若有所思的哼了一声，有点犹豫地看着他。“我觉得我们应该好好谈一下我们的情况，”他说道，听起来不是特别高兴。

“嗯……”妈的。Dean应该在开始谈话之前先想好这一切的。他要决定他到底该怎么进行下去。

Cas拿起了他的手机，开始查看短信。“什么程度的犯罪才会让FBI出马？”他问道，“我对FBI的概念完全停滞于小时候看的X档案。”他说道。

Dean乐了。“X档案？”他坐起来搓了搓下巴，他该刮胡子了，都开始扎手了。“绝对比你想象的正确多了。”其实并没有，他和Sammy过去经常一边看一

边笑着吐槽他们的错误，但是Mulder和Scully跟他们调查的东西确实是差不多的。

Cas偏了偏头，“真的吗？”

这可能是一个很好的开头——但是Dean不能让自己就这么坦白了。过去几天里他感觉很好——虽然有点奇怪——但是很好，他知道Cas这样一个高智商高学

历，并且从Dean看到的公寓来讲，高收入的家伙想从自己身上得到什么？基本不可能。不管自己是不是他的灵魂伴侣。

高大上的会计Castiel不会想跟通缉犯Dean Winchester发生任何关系，但是警探Dean Bonham就不一样了。他是一个完全不一样的人。他们最起码是平等的

。

“那你的工作在哪里?”Cas问道，好奇的抬起头看着Dean的眼睛。“华府？”

“没错，”Dean发现自己竟然在附和他。“虽然大多数时间都在外面跑。”

“你和你的搭档？他叫Sam？”

“对，我和Sam。”

Cas低头看了一眼他的手机，然后好像对上面内容很不满的哼了一声。Dean坐起身来拱到了Cas站着的那一侧床边。“有什么事吗？”

“我的同事可没有你的那么善解人意，”Cas嘀咕道。“虽然令人欣慰的是他们没有全副武装。Anna跟我的上司说了我——”他看着Dean，目光扫过Dean赤

裸的胸膛的方式让Dean红了脸。“我们的情况，但是他要求我回去上班的时候提供关于结合的书面文件。”

Dean跪坐起来，被单滑到了他的大腿。“我不介意提供一些文件，”他对Cas说，确保自己的声音低沉而有说服性。

Cas严肃的眨了眨眼睛“什么……？”

Dean往后一仰摆出了夸张的姿态。“我一点都不害羞的，你可以拍几张照片发给他。”

“……你不是真的在认真建议我发你的裸照给我的上司吧，Dean？”

Dean耸了耸肩，“视频可能更好点，”Cas皱眉看着他，Dean更起劲了“你知道的，配上声音，哦Cas！再用力！就是这里！”

Cas有点生气的环起了手臂。“你的建议真是太有用了。”他怒道，虽然Dean已经看见了他抑制不住地笑意。

“噢，Cas小宝贝，”他嘤嘤嘤的抱怨道“你不愿意和我一起拍一部业余的GV吗？我太受伤了。”

Cas斜睨了他一眼，然后突然举起手机拍了一张照片。Dean惊得顿住了。“嘿！”

他的伴侣笑了起来。“哦，这太完美了Dean，”他说道，低头看着屏幕。“你小腹上干了的精液和吻痕真的是非常好的证明。”

Dean往前伸展，想要拿过手机，“给我！”

Cas退后了一步，拿着手机就跑了，而Dean正在和那些缠着他的腿的被单作斗争。接着他又听到了拍照的快门声。“住手！”Dean大叫到，“我在开玩笑，

小混蛋！你不应该真的拍照的！”

Cas笑着在Dean努力爬出困着他的被单的时候又拍了一张照。他们都沉默了一瞬间，接着Dean猛扑过来，Cas瞬间躲开，邪恶的笑着。他对自己的公寓的了

解比Dean要多，所以他跑的更快一点，所以他们最终在厨房，饭厅，客厅跑了一圈之后，Cas在中间拍了张牙舞爪追着他的alpha更多的照片，而Dean则威

胁着保证不打死他。

他们都太投入于他们即兴的拍裸照游戏，当他们通过走廊大概第十次回到客厅的时候，Anna和一个小个子笑眯眯的男人吓了他们一跳。Cas先注意到了他们

，猛地停了下来。Dean，由于更加投入于Cas那令人分心的翘臀，而无视了周围的环境，没看到他们，迅速的扑倒了Cas。

他们翻滚了几圈，Cas试图提醒Dean他们有访客但是都失败了。“Dean！Dean住手！等——”但是Dean完全沉浸于抢他的手机以及在他身上乱摸中。直到有

人从伸长胳膊的Cas手里拿过了手机，Dean才注意到他们有客人了。

他僵住了。

Anna愉快的看着他们，而她身边——哦天呐——那个笑眯眯的家伙正在翻Cas的手机。“哇哦，Cassie，没想到你这么热衷摄影呢，”他说着朝着纠缠在他

脚边的Cas和Dean抛了个媚眼。“而且你的伴侣长得真不错。”他朝Dean飞了个吻。“健美的beta内衣模特。你在哪找到的，我也想要一个。”

Cas想要站起来但是Dean紧紧抱着他。Anna和那个小个子不能看到全裸的他的唯一原因是他身上有Cas遮挡着。

“Laurent，”Anna回答道，“Balthazar经常去的在第五大道上的那间酒吧。”

笑眯眯男嫌弃道“那个糟糕的很装X的地方？真的吗？”

Anna耸了耸肩。“那里离公司比较近，而且酒保的老式调酒做的相当好。”说着Anna靠向那个矮个男一起看起了Cas的手机。Dean的手徒劳的在空中捞了捞

，然后朝Cas做了一个“解决它”的表情。

“Gabriel，Anna，手机还我。”Cas说完伸出了手。他们都无视了他。相反笑眯眯偏了偏屏幕，Anna看得更清楚了。她吹了声口哨“哇哦，Cas我必须得说

，我有点后悔你从我这偷走了Dean警官。”

笑眯眯还嗯了一声表示赞同。“这么帅的小伙子简直是移动荷尔蒙。”

耐心终于消耗殆尽，Dean推开Cas站了起来——全裸身上还沾着精液——臭着脸毫无遮掩的站了起来。他站在他面前，集齐所有alpha的愤怒来让自己尽可

能的有震慑力。Dean面对过很多妖魔鬼怪，他知道自己在想要很吓人的时候是可以很吓人的。“把那该死的手机给我，”他咆哮道。

那个男人——一个omega——在意识到发生了什么之前已经把手机递给了他。Dean一把夺过手机，朝着那个男人低声咆哮，让男人抖了抖。（作为报复——

这个混蛋活该。）然后转身走进了Cas的卧室，最重要的是，穿裤子。

在他关上门之前，他听到了Anna惊恐的声音。“可——可是他是个alpha啊Castiel！”

Dean花了几分钟时间才冷静了下来。他在Cas的浴室里洗了个澡，然后考虑了一下自己现在全裸的情况。他的裤子已经皱巴巴的，但是还能穿，虽然他只能

真空套上外裤，他的衬衫已经彻底废了，而且他很确定他的外套应该被扔在了电梯或者走廊或者什么地方。他用Cas的手机给Sam发了条短信让他给自己带

点衣服过来，提前警告了他还没有机会跟他的新伴侣解释他们的“工作”。他小心地选择了措辞，所以就算Cas看到了信息也不会对他有什么怀疑。

在Cas的衣柜里翻了翻，他拿出了一件差不多合适的衣服，一件柔软褪色的衣服，看起来应该是大学的纪念衫。衣服稍微有点紧，但是总比裸着乳头带着一

身吻痕和抓痕面对Anna和笑眯眯——或者Cas叫他Gabriel——要好。Dean把没电了的手机，他的警徽，钥匙，钱包装进口袋，套上枪套。他脚踝上应该还

有一把匕首——但是他实在想不起来丢到哪里去了。

深吸了一口气，Dean让自己离开卧室，去面对现实。

Cas坐在一张椅子里，腿窝在里面，Anna和Gabriel坐在沙发上面对着他。他们全都一言不发的看着Dean走了进来。“呃……有点尴尬啊。”

Gabriel哼了一声。

“Dean，”Cas说道，冷静而礼貌的就好像他们现在正在一个聚会上。“这是我姐姐Anna，你已经见过了，这是我哥哥Gabriel。”Dean尴尬的挥了挥

手“Anna，Gabe，这是Dean Bonham，我的伴侣。”

“呃，你们好，”Dean说道，听到自己假名的时候抖了抖。妈的妈的妈的。他真的需要和Cas好好谈谈。但是他怎样才能坦白一切？？他们根本就不认识。

而且这根本没有可能，他们之间什么交情都没有。Cas有工作，有家庭，Dean是一个被通缉的流浪者，被通缉的理由奇怪到连Charles Manson（#译者注：

美国著名连环杀人犯）的犯罪记录都平淡无奇。哦，他还在法律意义上死了，两次。

“所以，你是个alpha，”Anna说道。“我以为我闻错了呢，还以为你是个beta……”他看起来更加像不解而不是恐惧，Dean觉得这是一个好兆头。如果他

的伴侣和他还要因为家人不同意而忍痛分手的话那才是真的糟糕透了。

“没错，”他说道，“我是。”

Gabriel挑了挑眉。“真变态。”他看向Cas“真没看出你还好这一口啊老弟。”

Cas环起手臂皱眉看着他。

Anna在Cas和Dean之间来回看了看，脸上的表情若有所思，“所以你们谁……？”

整个屋子陷入了一片安静。Cas面无表情的戳着牛仔裤上的洞，但是脸爆红了起来。从他自己脸上的温度看来，Dean觉得自己看起来绝对不会好到哪去。他

挑了挑眉给了Anna一个不赞同的表情。“你是认真的吗？”他问道，“你想问这些细节？”

她眨了眨眼。“你说得对。啊，对不起。我太无礼了。我们就让这件事保持神秘吧。”

走廊里传来模糊的敲门声，“有人吗？”

是Sam。

Dean松了口气。一个人面对Cas的亲人现在可不是个好主意。他需要缓缓，组织一下语言，在搞砸一切之前想出一些对策来。“这里，Sammy！”他叫道。

Sam从墙角探出头来。

Gabriel仔仔细细地打量了他一下。“噢，你好啊水手。”

Sam皱起了眉毛。“呃，你们好。我是Sam，Dean的搭档。”

Cas站起来示意了一下空着的椅子，在只穿着一条紧身牛仔裤带着一身吻痕的情况下尽量尽着地主之谊。“警官？”他问道。

“Page,” Sam 回答道。

“Page警官，这是我姐姐Anna和我哥哥Gabriel。”

Anna点了点头，但是Gabriel只是在沙发里动了动，睫毛动了动，“真迷人”，他说道，Cas瞪了一眼他的后脑勺。

“呃……你好?”Sam在把旅行包递给Dean之前尴尬的打了个招呼。

“谢谢，哥们,” Dean说道。

Sam无视了他转而像发现了什么人类毒瘤一样嘲笑起了他的T恤。“呃，卡尔熊（#译者注：加州大学伯克利分校的象征，斯坦福和伯克利作为加州最顶尖的

两所大学，在各方面之间都存在着竞争，译者最近刚好在研究这种大学之间的宿仇，觉得很有意思~\\(≧▽≦)/~）？”他问道，语气里带着一些深意。

Dean低头看了看自己的T恤，不明白一个大学的橄榄球队或者什么的做了什么让他弟弟不高兴。

“为什么我一点都不意外你偏偏找了个伯克利的家伙做伴侣,”他干巴巴的说。

Cas带刺的说“伯克利的数学和商学院有最好的选修课程。”他回复到，声音低沉而带有震慑性。

Sam轻蔑的哼了一声。

Cas眯起了他的眼睛。

Dean,有点生气，看在上帝的份上Sam竟然开始了学院之争，所以打断了他们。“你们多大了，我得给Kaiser长官打个电话，弥补一下过失。”

Cas转过身来，马上就忘了Sam。“你要离开了？”他问道，脸上的表情充满戒备，但是带着的失落还是让Dean觉得自己踢到了一只小狗。

而Dean感觉差极了，但是——“是的，就几个小时，我得去处理一些事情，你明白吗？”他能感觉到所有人都在盯着他，但是Cas很失落，Dean很确定，而

且他克制不住安慰他的冲动。无视了Sam和Cas的兄妹，他拽过Cas给了他一个简短，充满男人味的拥抱。“我会给你打电话的——但是，呃，你今晚会在家

对吧？”

Cas点了点头，有了Dean的保证看起来放松了很多。“我们公司的制度是有一周的带薪结合假。”他小声说道。

“啊，太好了，”Dean动了动脚。他真的很想亲吻Cas，但是这可能是一个很糟糕的主意。他刚要转身走向门口，Cas抓住了他，替他做了决定。舌头刚一

触碰到Cas的嘴唇，Cas和配对的味道通过他的味蕾就扫空了所有的关于有人在场和尴尬的顾虑。Dean扔下了他的包，把他的伴侣拽的更近，一只手捏着他

的屁股，另一只手插进他乱糟糟的头发。Cas闻起来带着洗发水和沐浴露的味道，但是在那之下，是那迷人性感的Cas的味道，他的专属味道。Cas闻起来就

像Cas和Dean的混合体，就像性，伴侣，家，以及一切Dean想要的东西，他为什么还要再次离开？

某些人咳了咳。

而另一些人，Gabriel，Dean很确定是他，吹了声口哨。

Dean努力地停止了接吻。Cas的脸通红眼睛睁大，看起来一幅想要把Dean拽回卧室吃了他的样子。他清了清嗓子，无视了他家老二在底下告诉他这可真是个

好主意呢的叫嚣。

“所以，呃， 晚点见？”

Cas点了点头，后退了一步，手握成拳头。Dean很确定Cas跟他自己一样在努力克制自己。“好的，Dean。”

他们之间互道了再见，然后Dean跟着Sam离开了他伴侣的公寓。他觉得自己就好像在跟万有引力作斗争——他离Cas越远，想要转身跑回去的欲望就越强烈

。等电梯的过程简直就是一场折磨。看起来Cas夜游一样的问题，因为他的门突然打开了，就在电梯门打开的一瞬间Dean发现自己被按在了墙上吻了起来。

现在他不需要在克制什么了，Cas一条大腿顶进Dean两腿之间，重重的亲吻着他就好像想要把他的脸咬掉。Dean知道自己刚刚推迟了注定要发生的坦白，但

是等到知道事实之后Cas肯定不会像现在这样想要吻他，他只会报警，而不是像现在这样急切的跟他调情，所以他让他自己暂时忽略这个现实，专心享受有

一个渴望着他的伴侣的这一刻。

Sam叹了口气按住了电梯。


End file.
